Year of Porking : Faithless Boar
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Trainer Rosa finds herself pinned down. Part 11 of the Year of Porking Miniseries


Rosa accidentally kicked away the Pokeball. Her only chance of salvation, lost in the grass. Her bag and belt was forcibly tossed into the woods, too far for her to reach. The torn skirt fell around her ankles, along with her ruined panties.

"WHA?!"

The next few seconds passed by in a blur. Her feet swiftly flew up as the fiery swine locked its wrists around her thick calves. Big, puffy breasts were pinned between her overturned shirt and her thighs. A long, pulsing drill drick churned in and out of her outstretched twat. "EYAAAHH!"

"Boar!"

Screams and howls echoed through the forest, disturbing the other Pokemon. Thunderous slaps pervaded the clearing as the unfettered Emboar plowed the hapless trainer to submission. It felt her spasm and twitch in his grasp as she struggled against him.

Emboar's lips curled into a sneer. This girl - this _slut, _was already drenched around its dick. It grunted as her heavy gasps pettered into pathetic snorts. Whatever she was smelling, it was clearly having an impact. It's grip tightened around her fat thighs until her tights started to tear.

This slut was just like _her_.

"GEYAAAH! S-SO MUCH! T-TO MUUUUUCH!"

Rosa's head slammed back into Emboar's scorching chest. Sweat poured off her like rain. The chilly forest only left her bare nipples hard as rocks as she roasted and squealed. Fingers flexed and curled as her limp wrists smacked against her ass.

Just like _her._

Its trainer was long gone - consumed in a world of hedonism and flashing lights. Who she was doing - _what _ she was doing, no longer mattered to Emboar. She could rut with Herdiers and Zebstrikas until she drowned in cum for all it cared. It had long since stopped limping through defeat after defeat, and had grown to leaving nubile humans in its wake.

Emboar was no longer a trainer's tool. It was its own pokemon, far above the food chain of this forest and its surroundings. Hapless, pie-eyed trainers wandered off the route, and found themselves trapped by the hot wrath of a faithless monster until they were stuffed in all holes.

Just like Rosa.

"AHH! I-I'M SORRY! I-I WON'T COOOOOM BACK! P-PLEEASE LEMMIE GO-OOOOOH?!"

Her wails cut off as Emboar tightened its grasp. Thick talons clamped around her nape as it doubled its pace. Her whole body shuddered and spasmed as white hot euphoria burned through her. Hot smoke poured out of its gaping tusks and wafted into her flared nostrils.

Rosa's eyes went wide.

"S-STAAH! D-DON...D-D-DO-OOOOOoooo…"

Emboar felt her go totally limp. It actually slowed down in morbid curiosity. "Em?"

A single palm let go of her neck and prodded her cheek. The trainer was completely prone, not even wincing against its tapping. It cocked its head in confusion, wondering if she had already been broken. "Boar…"

How disappointing.

"D-D-Don't…."

"Emboar?"

The pokemon heard her whimpers, barely. it pushed her head back and leaned in to hear her better.

"Don't…."

"D-Don't…"

"DON'T STAAAAAAAAAHHHP!"

"Boar?!"

Rosa's scream rang in its ears, broken only as it heard the rest of her squealing.

"F-FUCK ME MORE! POUND MY PUSSY UNTIL I'M FAT WITH PIGGIES!"

"Embo?!"

I WANT IT ALL! I WANNA CHOKE ON YOUR FAT COCK, I WANT IT POURING OUT OF ME. POUND MY CUNT RAW AND RAM MY ASS LOOSE!"

"E-Emboa?"

"GIMME A LITTER OF TEPIGS TO SUCKLE THEIR POKESLUT MOMMY!

Every profane word rung in its ears, drawing it closer and closer to the edge. Its cock pulsed and twitched, eager to follow her whims and pump a team's worth of piglets in her human womb. Its dick was ready to oblige.

It's wrath wasn't.

"GU-GAAAH?!"

Rosa squeaked in shock as she was forced back to the ground, face-first. Her boobs smacked her in the chin with an abrupt pair of '_slaps'_. Her knees dug into the ground, her ass up in the air. A thick poke-prick still lodged in her weeping pussy. "W-Why did yo-?!"

Emboar seized her ass, digging into fat cheeks and tearing more holes in her forced her back against its girth until its fat balls smacked against her thighs. Her eyes grew wide as pain swiftly overtook pleasure, knocking a bit more sense into her. "I-I-I can't. I-It's tooo biiiig."

The pokemon heard her puny whimpers, her choked sobs. How swiftly her inner demons had abandoned her, leaving her a pitiful weeping mess. She disgusted it.

She _angered_ it.

Rosa cried as she felt the pokemon sliding out of her. Each inch of coiling cock made her hiccup and wheeze down desperately-needed air. Her bare fingers dug into the soil before her. She felt the girth taper down and let her abused labia slide back together. '_I-Is it over?'_

Emboar _Slammed _into her.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Fast and deep, in and out, from balls to tip and back again. Emboar's wrath poured into her in the form of a pistoning drill dick. The pace rattled her tiny body until her hair loops coiled free. Two long brown ribbons of hair stuck to her sweaty back.

"I-I can't...I I have to!"

Rosa tried to squirm away, tried to claw away in desperation. The thick spiral in her twat kept her on her knees and close. She tried to choke back her sobs, biting her lips in the process. Spit and tears dribbled down her face and pooled with all the sweat.

Emboar watched her trying to escape and sneered. It needed to show this little slut what her place was, and it was eager to do so. Talons squeezed against her fat ass before it let go.

She tried to break free.

"EmbooooOOOAR!"

The pokemon twisted her around, still impaled on its cock, until her shoulders smacked against the dirt Her legs tucked in around her bare stomach and made her already-tight pussy lock against it. Crazed eyes locked with her wide eyes as it roared in her face.

"BOOOOOOOOAR!"

Another blast of hot breath washed over her, choked her. It flew in her nose and rushed straight to her head.

Rosa relaxed again.

"Ohhh~"

Her legs raised up as she wrapped her arms around her thighs. Her sultry gaze made its dick twitch. It saw that same lustful haze in her eyes - the same as _her._

Emboar rammed into Rosa.

"Ahh! Ahh! S-So much! S-Shooo Guuuuud~!"

The trainer's words slurred as her tongue lulled out. She gazed up into the brim of her hat, ignorant to the world around her. Her shoes limply tapped against the fat gut of her pig-fucker. A dazed, sex-soaked open smile fixed to her face.

Emboar grunted and growled as it railed its personal swine cocksleeve. The scent of smoke filled its own snout and invigorated it further. With every huff, it felt its heat rising. Its anger boiling. Something about this girl was different than the others.

Most of them broke before too long. The few that didn't tended to put up a small fight or at least try harder to get away. But this one - this one simply gave up far too quickly. Almost like she _wanted_ this.

Just like _her._

Emb-ROOOOOOAR!"

"Gyah!"

Rosa gasped as the pokemon slammed down on her. Its fat gut pushed her legs out of her arms and stretched them up to her ears. Her tights tore out of her thick thighs and rubbed into the dirt, Her arms fell limp at her sides in prone shock.

Emboar fucked her - slamming down on her with all the force and mass it could. Its thick swine cock churned her gushing wall. The friction and heat wafting from its dick made her quim juices bubble as it shot in and out between her cervix and folds

_PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP_

"Guuuraaaaaah~"

Rosa's garbled mewls sent spit flying out of her open mouth. Her face covered in her dirty, disarrayed hair. She gripped the dirt at her sides for much-needed support. Her raw skin sweating as she was nearly cooked by the fire pig's raw body.

She loved it.

Emboar kept her pinned down as it fucked her tight little cunt. Her feet shook and tapped against its tusks as it leaned in and licked her messy, runny cheek. Her labored breaths echoed in its ear as it clogged her nostrils. Right next to its hazy breath and smoky, swine musk.

"FuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckMEFUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Rosa's already clouded-mind went utterly blank.

Emboar kept fucking the prone girl as its own climax neared. It flexed back, letting her legs escape around its arms, before slamming down on her with a final, mighty push. "BOOOOOOOAR!"

Days, _weeks_ of frustration pumped into the poke-slut's womb. Her stomach bulged out as she struggled to retain all the cum pouring in her twat. Her legs wrapped around its ass and pulled her tighter.

Rosa whited out.

It felt her go limp but kept pumping load after sticky load up her snatch. Her pussy couldn't contain it all and started pouring out of her into a puddle on the ground. The incline let dribble away, down the forest floor like a river.

Emboar pulled out of her, letting her legs slide down his thighs and into the jizz puddle. She didn't even flinch on the cold ground. The pig pokemon aimed and sent sent the last ropes of jizz across her spasming body.

Her sore hips. Her heaving breasts. Her once-coiled, kept hair. Not even her gaping mouth was safe from the torrent of pokemon jizz A solid minute's worth of cum glazed the trainer until she was just as messy as the pool between her legs or the stream down the hill.

It left the trainer to the mercy of the wilds, not even bothering with her anymore. It's eyes narrowed to slits as the past came crashing back.

It knew what it had to do.

Emboar stormed off, leaving Rosa to the rustling bushes.

"_Another one…the master will be pleased."_


End file.
